swbloodlinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Nexus
('''Caution': The following article is meant as a fun extension for a Star Wars campaign. Under no circumstances should a GM allow the players more access to this than as an aid in changing up the monotony of a typical Star Wars Campaign. This item can seriously upset game balance and should be used as a story tool only.)'' The “'Nexus'” was an ancient artifact of Nexti technology located in the Trimeanian Nebula, in the Tarameanian Sector. Throughout the years since it was hidden away, the Nexus had remained dormant. Events in the Tarameanian Sector around 1 BBY involving the Force had caused the Nexus to reactivate although it was relatively unknown. Summary The Nexus was part of a network of spatial gates created by the Nexti utilizing technology that was on par with that of the Celestials, Rakata, and other long gone species. The Nexus, its’ self was created to house a system that could create a gate capable of transporting a vessel to another point in space or another gate facility. While the Nexus could be operated from an internal point within the facility, the device could be influenced by the Force externally. How this was accomplished was unknown, the information being lost with the Nexti. Once opened, the Nexus could maintain an open portal for a vessel for up to 144 hours before shutting down to recharge. Traveling back through the portal could return the vessel to the origination point in space. The size of the portal in which the Nexus could create was limited to about 50 meters in diameter. While it could create larger portals to accommodate larger vessels, the resulting need for power caused the station to be unable to maintain a portal for longer that a few standard hours. At some point in time, there may have been more of these facilities/devices seeded around the galaxy by the Nexti. As of 0 BBY, the station in the Trimeanian Nebula was the only one ever discovered. Malfunctions Due to being hidden within the nebula for many centuries, the facility was not in the best state of repairs. While still fully functional, the Nexus facility, if activated and used, was prone to sending users to other destinations, sometimes defying time and space. Destinations could be very alien and life-changing, while others could be strictly time-oriented. Behind the Scenes This is the perfect tool for a GM to use to explore “What if?” adventures and “Mirror Universe” style themes. Since it is potentially powerful, a GM can have total control in allowing or preventing game unbalance from occurring with the Nexus. While it might be fun for the characters to get their hands on some contemporary Earth weapons when they travel there, such as automatic rifles and pistols, the Nexus might not allow a Star Trek style phaser to return back through the portal upon the characters return. The GM has to have full discretion. Since the Nexus is ancient and completely alien to the galaxy, it may contain safeguards within that prevent characters from taking advantage of it too much. After all, it is connected to the Force, somehow. D6 RPG Stats Type: Nexti Nexus Stargate Scale: Capital Skill: Any Force Skill* (See Game Notes) Cost: N/A Availability: Unique Game Effect: Capable of faster than contemporary travel Game Notes: Without the Control, Sense, and Alter Force power, Fold Space, the Nexus cannot be precisely directed to operate as desired. This power has only been demonstrated by Revan around 3500 BBY and has not been seen since. Any Force Skill use can cause the Nexus to become active, but it acts almost as if it has a will of it’s own (Along with a sense of humor). It is up to the GM as to what occurs to when characters travel through the Nexus portal, as anything is possible. Travelers who have encountered the Nexus state that going through the portal is almost like being in an unreal dream or holovid. Category:Technology Category:Space Stations